Destiny's Bond
by HetaHearts
Summary: In the world of Destiny Island, a mysterious girl appears, with no memory of her past, only her name. They soon find themselves entagled in her mysterious past, which may provide the key to saving the world. SoraXKairi and RikuXOC
1. Ch1: In The Beginning

_**Hey there! K. H. Mega Fan101 here and this is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy it! I have seen this done by other authors so, Sora, do think you can do the disclaimer for me?**_

**Sora: Sure! K. H. Mega Fan101 does not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Disney, or anything else she decides to use. If she did, there would be more romance in the game.**

Chapter 1: Prologue: In The Beginning

It had only been two years since Sora and Riku met Kairi. On the night of a meteor shower, she had suddenly showed up on the islands. Without a family or a place to stay, the Mayor adopted her into his home and took care of her as if she were his own daughter. Ever since then they had all been friends. With the exception of the usual childish fighting between Sora and Riku. Though on this particular day, something was about to happen that would change their lives, forever.

SKRMSKRMSKRMSKRMSKRM

As usual they were playing tag on the beach. Riku, who was the fastest of the three, had taken off at top speed (with Kairi not far behind him) to avoid his slowly approaching "It" friend, Sora. When all of a sudden he stopped when he had seen a big burst of orange light come from the bushes. When he had stop, Kairi was right behind him and almost ran into him. Sora had came to a slow stop to ask what Riku was looking at when his friend took off again toward the bushes.

The two shocked six year old's looked at each other for a moment before silently deciding to follow their friend.

SKRMSKRMSKRMSKRMSKRM

When the seven year old boy had reached the bushes, he was out of breath. While trying to catch his breath, his two friends caught up to him, breathing heavily as well.

"Riku, what are... you doing? Why are you... acting all... weird all of a... sudden?" Sora tried to ask between breaths, he was having trouble keeping his breathing under control.

The silver hair boy simply said, " I... I thought I saw... a big burst of light." He, too, was having problems controling his breathing.

He then stepped forward through the bush til' he found himself looking at an unconcious girl that looked about his age at the most. Her long blonde hair cascaded over her face and half of her body. She had a dress on which was about to her knees, a dark orange, and happened to match her boots.

Riku had stepped forward, closer to the mysterious girl, when Sora and Kairi walked up and saw the girl. When he did so, he took notice to the glowing locket with the inital: X. As soon as he took notice, it seemed to stop glowing with the erie orange light.

Kairi jumped at the site of the unmoving body and quickly ask, " Who's that?" The shakyness in her voice proved that she was, indeed, scared.

Riku walked up to her seemingly lifeless form and started to pick her up. Right before his bewieldered friends could ask what he was doing, he quickly stated, "Maybe we should help her." He was very surprised on how light the girl really was as he walked past his friends toward his house.

SKRMSKRMSKRMSKRMSKRM

When they got to Riku's house(happy to see his parents hadn't returned home yet), Riku gently put the girl on the couch and sat in front of it, secretly worried toward the fact of if she'd wake up or not(even though he didn't know why).

As if reading his thoughts, Kairi said, "Don't worry Riku, I know she'll wake up sooner or later." She spoke in her usual quiet, childish, tone(supporting the fact that she was only six).

To her surprise, he responded in his own kid-like voice(supporting the fact that he was only seven), "I... I hope your r...right Kairi." The obvious stutter to his words that had never been there before seemed to make Kairi and Sora curious.

'_Why was he so worried about a girl he never met?'_ Sora and Kairi thought as they exchanged looks.

Riku himself was trying to figure out why he felt like he knew the girl and was worried about her, even though he had never seen her in his entire life.

Everyone's thoughts came to a complete stop when they heard a noise coming from the couch. It was the girl, and she had finally woke up(much to their relief).

Riku noticed as she opened her eyes slowly, adjusting them to the light, that they were the same color as his eyes, blue green.

When she finally had them open all the way, something happened that they weren't really expecting, she started to panic. Her body shot up into a sitting position as she started her feeble attempt to push herself away from the complete strangers. Then she took notice to the fact that she wasn't where she thought she was. At this point, she was so confused, she started to cry.

"Wait, we're not going to hurt you!" Sora announced trying to make things better, but it only seemed to make things were streaking down her face and it seemed like she wouldn't stop crying.

That is, until Riku spoke up, "Hey we didn't mean to scare you. We just wanted to help so please stop crying." To everyone's amazement, she did that exact thing.

SKRMSKRMSKRMSKRMSKRM

It had been quiet for a whole five minutes, when Sora decide to break the silence. "Hi, my name's Sora!" He said with the boy-ish charm that Kairi secretly , thinking it would be a good time to tell her who they were, said with a warm smile, "My name is Kairi, nice to meet you."

The girl had not been paying much attention to them. Who she really was interested in was the silverette in front of he broke the silence between them."My name is Riku. What's your name?"He asked, unaware that he anwsered her unspoken question.

As if intrigued by his name, she repeated it, "Riku?" He nodded. She smiled at him and said, "My name is Mirexa." Riku thought to himself that her voice was the cutetest voice he ever heard.

Riku, Sora, and Kairi all exchanged looks and then smiled, for they had found a new friend. It had almost seemed like destiny brought them together.

**Well I hope you liked my first chapter. If you did then you'll like the rest of my story and other stories I'm going to write. Review please!**


	2. Ch2: The Dream

_**Hey everybody! I know many of you are probably asking, "Who is this Mirexa girl and why is Riku worried about her?" Well your questions will be answered in this chapter. This chapter is a flashback to when Riku and Sora didn't know Kairi yet, just so you guys don't get confused. I'm gonna let Kairi do the disclaimer this time. Kairi?**_

**Kairi: Gladly. K.H. Mega-****Fan101 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, or anything else she uses. If she did, this story would be the 3****rd**** game in the KH series.**

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: Prologue: The Dream

As always, Riku and Sora were playing on the Island, with not a worry on their minds. While they played, Riku could have sworn he saw a girl crying in the bushes. Though when he went to tell Sora, she would disapear. Sora, Tidus, and Waka all thought that Riku was playing a trick on them, but Riku knew what he saw.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

Riku was frustrated at the fact no one belived him about the girl. Though he was getting worried himself that she was all in his head. It was that night when he went to sleep that he got his answer.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

When Riku went to sleep he found himself in a dark allyway, staring at the girl he saw crying in the bushes earlier that day. She looked up at him and for a second she stared at him, then she began to tremble and back away. Riku took a few steps forward and the girl quickly shook her head in fear.

"S-stay away from me." She stuterd as she sank to the ground.

Riku looked at her for a second, taking notice of the glowing locket around her neck. When he realized that she was terrified, he said in a calming voice, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to help you, is all. Please stop crying." Surprisingly, she slowly stopped crying. To this, Riku smiled and asked, "What's your name?"

She took a second to reply, studying him as if she were looking at an abstract puzzle. Then she replied in a soft tone that Riku could barely hear, "M-Mirexa." She took a deep breath and then smiled back, though it only lasted half a second before dying out. "What's yours?" She said as she stared at her feet.

He blinked, and when he finally found his voice, he stated, "Riku." He realised that she seemed to be looking around for someone and questioned, " Who are you looking for?"

She turned her head to face him and, with more tears flowing down her face, exclaimed, "My little sister... She's gone."

Riku's eyes widened in shock as she silently started to cry again. He thought quickly though and exclaimed, " Well If you need help to find her, I'll help you." She looked up and for a moment said nothing. Then she asked, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah. I promise." Riku said as he held out his hand for a pinkie swear. For the first time, Mirexa smiled a huge smile and agreed to the pinkie promise.

"As long as we're friends, I'll help you find your sister." Riku said with a huge smile of his own.

**_Aww, wasn't that a cute chapter? Sorry it took so long and it's so short. I have been so busy with life and setting things straight that I couldn't do this. Please review this chapter and I promise that next chapter will be up sooner than it took this one. Remember, reviews are my motivation and fuel. Without it, I can't be sure if you want more of my story. X3_**


End file.
